La Casa Del Lobo
by puccalovelin
Summary: La manada los asecha , Itachi está furioso , pues su hermano le robó lo más preciado que un hombre lobo puede llegar a tener ... Su mujer . Sasuke no permitirá que lo separen de ella , el la ama más de lo que nadie la llegará a amar en su vida , el la dejo ir , porque regresa ahora cuando ella logro olvidarlo en sus brazos . - es tu decisión sakura ,¿Itachi o yo ? -
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen a mi si no a Masashi Koshimoto,La Histporia es mia de mi,digamos que un dia me encontraba cureoseando por ahi y me di cuenta de que no habia michas histoprias Sasusaku de hombres lobo asi que le propuse a mis amigas crear oneshots con temas tipo vampiros,hombres lobo,fantasmas y asi,supongo que me gusto tanto como quedo que decidi continuar el oneshot,espero que disfruten el fic y me dejen sus comentarios ._

 _(acepto criticas constructicvas y respuetuosas que me ayuden amejorar )_

 _cabe mencionar que prohibido que re-suban esta historia o adapten sin mi poermiso ._

 _Abvertrencias:lemon,lenguaje obceno,muerte de personajes,tortura,violacion,violencia._

Por Sakura

Me deslizó torpemente por el tubo de ventilación , mi descanso ha terminado , mis manos sucias tocan la rejilla y con mucha delicadeza introduzco los dedos entre los huecos de esta para así poder desatornillar , la remuevo de la pared sin hacer ruido .

Con mucha dificultad logró salir de mi agujero arrastrándome , sacudo estúpidamente mis ropas andrajosas , estoy sucia , huelo mal , mi cabello es un desorden , pues lo que alguna vez fue un tono rosado ahora se encuentra lleno de negro , pero que más da , miro a mi alrededor ¡sucio ! Al igual que yo , ¡vacío ! Al igual que yo .

Camine lentamente por el pasillo esquivando la pila de cuerpos mutilados producto de la insaciable hambre de sasuke el hermano de mi amo , pase frente a la habitación de este mientras sacaban del interior a una chica con el rostro lleno de sangre a rastras

-Parece que sólo se comió la cara , sasuke es un hombre exigente -

-ve el lado bueno el clan tendrá mucho alimento gracias a él pequeño príncipe -

Comentaron ambos hombres a mi espalda mientras guiaban el cuerpo de la chica a la pila , seguí mi camino sin inmutarme , me abrí paso entre alguno miembros del clan , todos me miraban con desprecio por ser una humana inútil y débil pero ninguno se atrevía a lastimarme , ninguno sería capaz de tocar a la mascota del Alfa , llegue al fin a la oficina de itachi , me recargue en el marco puerta mirando el grotesco espectáculo , una chica rubia le practicaba sexo oral mientras él sonreía .

-Estúpida , terminarás muerta al igual que todas - pensé sin dejar de mirar el acto .

-Llegaron chicas nuevas sakura ,ve a prepararlas ahora - ordenó , Kisame con desdén mirando de igual manera el espectáculo , yo solo asentí y retome mi camino , al llegar al final de este me tope con un grupo de quince chicas llorando y suplicando encadenadas de pies y manos .

-Las llevaré a sus respectivos cuartos , muévete rata - dijo kisame empujandolas para que siguieran su andanza .

El ruido que emanó de las cadenas al moverlas me recordó a el día en que yo llegué aquí de la misma manera que ellas , el día en que mi vida cambió , el día en que pase a ser propiedad de itachi uchiha .

 _Flash back_

 _-Bajen del camión ¡ahora ! Ratas asquerosas -ordenó uno de los hombres que nos había traído a la enorme mansión a las orillas del bosque ._

 _Éramos un grupo de más de siete chicas , yo era la más joven pues ellas rondaban los dieciocho o veinte años ,mientras que yo apenas tenía catorce años , todas obedecimos temerosas , un rubio de ojos azules esperaba en la entrada con otros dos hombres , ellos se acercaron a nosotras y nos guiaron bruscamente al interior de la casa , me sorprendí al ver que estaba casi llena de hombres , todos vestidos de negro , la casa era hermosa por dentro aunque de algún modo tétrica , el rubio nos condujo hacia lo que parecía ser el sótano , bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol hasta que llegamos a lo que era un tipo búnker , mi sorpresa no se redujo ni un poco pues el búnker era casi igual de grande que la casa , la única diferencia era que este estaba completamente sucio ,las paredes llenas de manchas de sangre , los focos eran escasos y apenas iluminaban los interminables pasillos , parecía un laberinto , todo lo que se podía ver eran pasillos y puertas , pasillos y puertas , caminamos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una oficina , está se encontraba iluminada por un parpadeante foco rojo , en el fondo pude notar a un hombre recargado en la pared mirándonos desde las sombras , el rubio y los dos hombres nos empujaron un poco más colocándome así detrás de nosotras ._

 _-Su vida como la conocían acaba a partir de ahora , ya no hay nada para ustedes haya afuera , ahora yo soy todo lo que tienen - habló el hombre caminando a paso lento hacia nosotras encendiendo lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo , las chicas lloraban aterradas , yo no , yo solo miraba mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba de miedo ._

 _-Dejen de llorar pequeñas , no hay de que temer ... oh al menos hasta que a alguno de la manada le de hambre - despies de decir eso el se carcajeo fuerte y tenebrosamenre ,las chicas lloraron aún más fuerte , los hombres detrás nuestro comenzaron a reír a carcajadas , el hombre se posicionó frente a nosotras , era no mayor a los treinta años , su elegancia y belleza puedo jurar eran inigualables , tenía el cabello negro y largo atado por una coleta , dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello sobre su fino rostro , el hombre era hermoso , vestía un impecable traje negro ._

 _-Tranquilas pequeñas , sólo bromeo , ustedes son de mi propiedad ahora y yo siempre cuido lo que es mío , yo ...de alguna manera les garantizo seguridad siempre y cuando ustedes satisfagan todas las necesidades de mi manada , sin excusas , sin quejarse , sin llorar y sobre todo nunca , nunca pidan ayuda , confíen en mí y yo confiaré en ustedes , es más para que vean lo bueno que soy les daré una demostración de lo que puede llegar a pasar si ustedes me fallan - el rubio empujo a una chica a los brazos del que parecía ser el jefe , la chica soltó un leve grito cuando el hombre la sostuvo firmemente olfateando como si de un perro se tratase , la chica temblaba en sus brazos , la giro delicadamente haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocara con su pecho ._

 _-Tranquila , tranquila , no pasará nada malo - dijo susurrándole al oído_ _-Observen bien mis niñas - susurro cerrando los ojos ,tomo el cabello de la chica entre su mano derecha dejando así expuesto su cuello olfateando nuevamente , después de unos segundos abrió los ojos , estos estaban completamente rojos igual a los de un perro rabioso , abrió la boca de una manera inhumana mostrando unos afilados dientes y de un solo mordisco arrancó el cuello de la chica salpicándonos de sangre en el proceso , las chicas gritaron horrorizadas al ver como era devorada ferozmente la mujer mientras que los hombres reían y aplaudían el acto ._

 _-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista - el rubio sacó a las chicas de la oficina acompañado de uno de los hombres , yo me quedé ahí pasmada , mirando lo que quedaba de la chica ._

 _-¿Que hago con esta ? - cuestionó un hombre a mi espalda , el líder se limpió la sangre para después acercarse a mí , me tomó por los hombros y me olfateo ._

 _-Mmm cerezos , dejala conmigo - ordenó sin apartar la vista de mi , acariciando mi rostro con sus largos dedos - tu serás sólo para mí , tú serás sólo de Itachi Uchiha .-_

 _Se inclinó y susurró rozando mis labios ,para después sonreír mostrándome su aterradora dentadura ._

 _Fin de Flash bak_

Regresé de golpe al presente y continúe mi tarea , habría una de las gavetas para coger una caja aterciopelada roja llena de píldoras ,después rebusque en los cajones y saque unos paquetes de aluminio al igual que jeringas , una cuchara y un encendedor , metiéndolo todo a la caja .

Las chicas serían golpeadas , violadas , masacradas y con algo de suerte terminarían muertas , las que sobrevivieran a eso tendrían que tomar la píldora , después de todo Itachi no era tan malo , él prefería que todas estuvieran drogadas para que así fuera más fácil el infierno al que estaban sometidas .

Camine nuevamente por los pasillos ,indiferente a lo que se escuchaba en el interior de las habitaciones .

Entre uno a uno de los cuartos inyectando a las chicas que ya hacían amarradas de pies y manos a la cama .

-Ayúdame por favor -

-No lo hagas , libérame -

-¿Cual es tu nombre ? , ten piedad por favor -

Repetían todas una y otra vez , mientras yo repetía el proceso con cada una de ellas , torniquete , derretir la droga en la cuchara e inyectarlas , siempre el mismo proceso a diferentes chicas, pues escasas eran las que sobrevivían más tiempo .

Termine mi tarea y camine hacia donde Itachi , el se encontraba ahora devorando a la rubia ,intente tocar la puerta para que el supiera que estaba ahí pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar la puerta el gruño furioso .

-Largate a tu maldito escondite ahora sakura , o juro que serás la siguiente - amenazó sin mirarme , era claro que el olía mi presencia a kilómetros , rápidamente obedecí sin crispar .

-Entre a mi "recámara" ,era un cuarto pequeño con dos ventanas semi selladas, levante mi colchón y busque el sobrante de un chocolate que Itachi me había regalado , me recosté y comencé a comerlo .

Una rata se asomo por las rejillas del tubo de ventilación , sonreí y me incorporé para compartir un poco de mi chocolate .

 _Flahsback_

 _Mamá entró corriendo desesperada a mi habitación ,me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme ._

 _-Sakura , debes esconderte ahora , ellos vienen - dijo mi madre rompiendo en llanto ,me tomo con fuerza de los brazos para llevarme casi a rastras al armario , donde me metió para después indicarme que no hiciera ruido ._

 _La vi salir de la habitación , pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando escuché unos fuertes golpes en la puerta , después varios jarrones romperse , subieron por las escaleras rompiendo todo a su paso , contuve la respiración cuando los vi entrar a mi habitación por las rejillas del closet , eran tres hombres encapuchados vestidos completamente de negro , levantaron el colchón de mi cama , fue increíble que en cuestión de segundos destrozaran mi habitación , estaban por salir cuando mi cabeza chocó con un gancho haciéndolo caer , los hombres se detuvieron en seco regresando en dirección al armario , uno de ellos abrió brutalmente la puerta mientras que otro me tomó por el cabello obligándome a ponerme de pie ._

 _-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh !!! ¡ Mamá ! , suelteme , ayuda - grite desesperada mientras era arrastrada escaleras abajo , el dolor de mi cuerpo rebotando escalones abajo era insoportable , pero no tanto como lo que vi afuera ._

 _Las casas están en llamas , las personas del poblado corrían en todas direcciones gritando y suplicando , los vecinos muertos en el piso , los escasos carros que había en las calles están siendo destrozados , las mujeres mayores suplicaban por su vida , pero no servía de nada , había un grupo de hombres no se tal vez treinta o más , destrozando lo que era mi mundo , el hombre me arrojo al suelo , mis rodillas sangraron al caer , mis manos se rasparon , mire a la derecha y vi a mi madre delante de mi hermana mayor Ino , ambas lloraban mirando horrorizadas la cruel masacre que los hombres estaban perpetuando ._

 _-Madara -Sama ya está todo listo , está mugrosa humana intentó ocultar de nosotros a esta rata inmunda - dijo el hombre de piel extrañamente azul señalándome y mirando a mi madre con odio , busqué con la mirada al tal Madara , parecía ser un hombre importante para ellos , pues se encontraba rodeado de otros hombres , tenía el cabello largo , sus ojos eran rojos , no parecía pasar los treinta años ._

 _-Así que pretendías engañarnos asquerosa humana , suban a la rubia al camión que se dirige a mi clan , a la niña pongan la en la mercancía que va para Itachi , apuesto que apreciara el presente que su adorado tío le envía - un peli naranja con la nariz llena de perforaciones se acercó a mí hermana tomándola del brazo bruscamente , mi madre se aferró a INO como si su vida dependiera de ello , el pelo naranja abofeteó a mi madre fuertemente para que soltara a mi hermana pero mi madre se aferró aún más, yo solo mire la escena horrorizada , arrodillada en el suelo ¿que estaba pasando ? ¿Quienes eran estos hombres ? ._

 _-Mhp , se agota mi paciencia , Tobi encargaté de la mujer , demuestre al tío madara de que estas hecho - hablo encendiendo un puro , un chico con el rostro enmascarado salió detrás de él , se escuchó una risa aterradora mientras el caminaba lentamente hacia mi madre , él levantó una de sus manos y rápidamente la bajó en dirección al rostro de mi madre , yo cerre lo ojos no quería ver cómo era golpeada ._ _Pero el horrible grito de INO me hizo volver a abrirlos de golpe , me quedé muda al ver la cabeza degollada de mi madre rodando hasta los pies de madara , como era eso posible , el tal Tobi no llevaba ningún arma , observe su mano y vi que estaba completamente llena de sangre , la sangre de mi madre , el cuerpo de ella seguía de pie pero no duró mucho tiempo pues después de unos segundos cayó inerte al suelo , todo fue tan rápido , Tobi tomo a mi hermana INO del cabello y la arrastró hasta un camión , mientras que yo fui levantada como si de un costal me tratase ,para después ser arrojada a otro camión_.

 _-¡ INO !, hermana - grite desesperada_.

 _-Mantente viva cerezo - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que pusieran en marcha ambos camiones , mi madre estaba muerta , mi casa destruida , el pueblo destrozado , no me queda nada ._

 _Fin del flashback_

Un fuerte golpeteo me despertó , miré con pereza la ventana , aún no amanecía , supuse que había sido parte del sueño , así que ignore los golpes y trate de volver a dormir pero el gusto no me duró mucho ya que kisame entró de repente , agarrándome por los cabellos bruscamente .

\- que no escuchaste que toque la maldita puerta rata , levántate y prepara a las chicas , tenemos visita - ordenó para después sonreírme maliciosamente y salir de la habitación .

Me levanté rápidamente pero al hacerlo un fuerte mareo invadió todo mi ser , "debe ser el hambre" trate de convencerme a mi misma , una vez que se terminó el malestar busque mis sandalias y salí rápidamente de mi cuarto , me encontré a Itachi en uno de los pasillos ,parecía estar ansioso , me indicó que me acercara y obedecí .

Sakura prepara a las chicas lo más rápido que puedas , después ocultate en la ventilación , yo te buscaré después , sakura pase lo que pase no salgas - me tomo por la cabeza y me dio un fugaz beso , como la primera vez .

 _Flash back_

 _Itachi se encontraba desnudo frente a mí , mi cuerpo me dolía , mis piernas estaba llenas de mordidas , al igual que mi cuello , mire mis ropas esparcidas por el suelo completamente desgarradas por causa de Itachi ._

 _-¿Tienes un nombre ? - preguntó limpiando la sangre de mi rostro delicadamente , lo mire nerviosa un par de segundos y respondí ._

 _-Soy sakura ...sakura haruno - el me miró y sonrió ._

 _-Sakura es un hermoso nombre al igual que tu .-_ _Itachi se estiró y tomó un dije que colgaba de mi cuello , una pequeña flor de cerezo regalo de mi madre , nuestras miradas se cruzaron , Itachi izo una mueca sin apartar la vista de mi ._

 _-Pequeño cerezo ...así te llamaré cuando estemos solos - su voz era gruesa , su mirada penetrante - mi cerezo - susurro bajando la mirada ._

 _Tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a su pecho desnudo , pude sentir el palpitar de su corazón , era acelerado como el mío , mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso ._

 _-Tanquila , tranquila , Itachi te cuidará - murmuró acariciando mi rostro con ambas manos para después bajar lentamente por mis brazos , su mirada se llenó nuevamente de deseo , sus ojos se tornaron rojos , mordió su labio y continuó hablando ._

 _-Y tú ...tú cuidaras de mi - termino la oración metiendo una de sus manos a mi entrepierna mientras que la otra acariciaba mis pequeños pechos ._ _-Pero ...quiero que hagas otra cosa , cuidarás de la casa y prepararás a la chicas , yo te enseñaré cómo- lo mire fijamente , mis lágrimas cesaron , el sonreía , se inclinó y me beso , volvió a poseer mi cuerpo pero esta vez de una manera más delicada ._

 _Con el pasar de los días nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha , Itachi me enseño con mucha paciencia todo lo que tenía que hacer , siempre estrechandome en sus brazos , siempre acariciándome , mi mano siempre se encontraba con la suya , sus labios siempre buscaban los míos ._

 _Fin del flashback_

Llene un cubo arriba por la mitad de agua , cogí una esponja y la bote dentro de este mismo , tome otro cubo y lo llene de pan y unas cuantas verduras crudas , camine escaleras arriba con ambos cubos a mis lados . Entre habitación por habitación para limpiar un poco la suciedad del cuerpo de las chicas , cambie los orinales y las inyecte , repetí la misma acción con cada una de las chicas , más rápido de lo acostumbrado .

Al juzgar por el tono preocupado de itachi sabía que la manada de Madara vendría a lá casa , su manada era la más sanguinaria de todas las que yo conocía , pues ellos mataban a los humanos no tanto por hambre si no más por placer de destrozar sus débiles e inmortales cuerpos , justo así lo decía el .

En uno de los pasillos me tope con Kisame nuevamente quien me mencionó que me apresurara , entre finalmente a el último cuarto , este pertenecía a Matsuri una chica que había logrado sobrevivir más de quince días , era la chica de Gaara y también una adolescente a la que le comencé a tomar aprecio , entre lentamente dejando los cubos atrás , Matsuri estaba completamente inerte en su cama , la sangre le escurría por la boca , me acerqué un poco mas a ella , mi corazón se estrujó al comprobar que había muerto , no pudo ser Gaara pues el había salido con un grupo de hombres a "cazar " más chicas para el clan , no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas , me estire hasta uno de los cubos y tome la esponja mojada , inútilmente trate de limpiar la sangre que emanaba de las heridas en sus manos .

kisame entro derrepente tomandome del hombro para después lanzarme contra la pared .

-Quitate escoria - dijo tomando de los pies de el cuerpo de Matsuri para después sacarlo de la habitación a rastras , provocando que este se golpeara en cada esquina .

Mire la cama vacía por última vez antes de regresar a la cocina .

-Seguramente mañana habrá una nueva chica ocupando su lugar - murmure tristemente

El teléfono sonó y fue contestado rápidamente por sasuke , el me miró de reojo y después de colgar se acercó a mí .

-Ellos están afuera , ve a esconderte ¡ahora ! -

El pánico se apoderó de mí , subí corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí a toda prisa a mi escondite , me coloqué uno de los abrigos de Itachi antes de entrar a los tubos de ventilación pues así ocultaba mi aroma con el de el , no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los gritos de súplica y los gruñidos reinaron el lugar , se volvió insoportable , agobiante , tuve que tapar con fuerza mis oídos para dejar de escuchar tanto dolor , cerré los ojos conteniendo el llanto , odiaba que ellos vinieran ,odiaba a Madara y odiaba mi miserable vida .

-ya puedes salir sakura , ellos se fueron -hablo Itachi desde el otro lado de la pared , el siempre sabía en qué rincón de la casa me encontraba , para el y sasuke era fácil mente detectable aun a través de las paredes , siempre lograban olfatearme , me arrastre por la ventilación hasta la salida más cercana .

Itachi me sostuvo entre sus brazos sonriendome , como si se arrepentirse de algo , yo le correspondía el gesto y acaricie su rostro .

-Vamos a nuestro rincón en el paraíso , escapemos un rato de este maldito infierno - dijo caminando conmigo en sus brazos rumbo a su habitación dentro de la casa búnker

Me coloco suavemente en la cama , encendió unas velas aromáticas para después sentarse frente a mi .

-Un día ...un día las cosas van a cambiar y podremos irnos juntos de aquí - dijo mirándome fijamente - te daré algo - metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una llave

-Esto cerezo mío lo abre todo , los cuartos de las chicas , la salida del búnker , las puertas exteriores ,todo la libertad si tu así lo quieres - coloco la llave en mi mano sin dejar de mirarme

-Puedes irte si quieres , no te seguiré , pero ...se que no lo harás , no te irás porque me amas tanto como yo a ti -

Pasamos la noche juntos ,entregándonos placer mutuamente , como muchas otras veces lo hicimos , sólo estamos el y yo , sin dolor , sin miedo , con amor .

-Wow , así que volviste a ceder - pregunto sasuke cuando me vio salir de la recámara de Itachi .

-Lo amo sasuke - le respondí mirándolo.

-Eso lo se bien sakura , pero también se que tu y yo tenemos un sucio secreto - dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada deteniéndose en un lugar en específico .

-Tu lo haz dicho , es un secreto -

-Sakura el tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad , en la casa del lobo no pueden existir los secretos ...

Hola que tal,esta historia la habia subido hace meses pero no me di cuenta que al copiarla de mi wattpad y pegarla se pegó todo junto y feo lol,así que empecemos de nuevo,espero que les guste este fic pues para mi es el que más me gusta y más trabajo me cuesta escribir,mis amigas dicen que es tipo gore,yo no entiendo mucho del tema así que jisguen ustedes mismos y dejenme sua comentarios.


	2. Deseo

_Diclaimer: los personajes que utilizan no hijo de mi pertenecia sino de Masashi Kishimoto, La historia si es mia asi que esta super prohibido re-subirla y (o) adaptarla sin mi permiso._ _._ _._ _Nota: No hay saben más que me complique subir el primer tapón, ahora entiendo el porque de los comentarios respecto a mi mala redaccion, de ante mano poido una disculpa enorme por lo que leyeron la historia sin espacios entre textos ¡dios! Fue horrible yo no lo huniera leido jajajaja, dejenme sus opiniones y mos leemos lueguin._ _._ _._

Por Sakura.

Mi vida dentro de la casa poco a poco el color del pierde, el miedo que me acompaña el día con el día es insoportable, se que Itachi me ama pero no hay mar suficiente como para soportar el secreto, lo traicione, el me lo advirtió una y otra Vez y yo ... yo simplemente lo traicione, es un pecado una aberración, me ama lo sé pero tal vez no lo suficiente como para perdonar.

-Deja de darle vueltas Sakura, ambos sabemos que solo hay una solución para tu problema.-

-Eso no Sasuke, no podría ... simplemente no fue posible .- mis lágrimas comienzan a caer, mi corazón duele, los secretos pesan, las promesas se rompen.

\- El no perdonará tal eco y lo sabes Sakura, mi hermano no es tan piadoso como yo, el culpar y te entregará a Madara.- Sasuke se inclina ante mi rodando sus dedos finos con mi rostro, llevándose con ellos cualquier rastro de dolor , Sobre su nariz peligrosamente a mi cuello olfateando, explorando cada rincón de este.

\- Ayudame Sasuke, tienes que ayudarme.-

\- Yo por ti haría lo que fuera Sakura ... sabes bien que mi vida te pertenece.-

Sasuke susurra contra mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza, sus manos acarician mis delgados brazos, bajando lentamente hasta posarse en mi abdomen.

\- No voy a desarme del Sasuke.-

\- ¡Maldicion Sakura! Es la única forma, las hay que el traje ocultan el olor solo por un tiempo, tienes que entender que eso es lo que está en su vientre no es normal, Sakura nunca ha pasado, no hay una clase de criatura Peligro para ti niña.-

\- no hables tan alto, tu no sabes es un peligro para mi, Sasuke es un bebé.-

-es un error Sakura.-:

\- no es ningún error y lo sabes, deja de decir cosas malas.- el llanto reaparece en mi rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

\- cinco semanas.-

\- ¡Maldicion !, el tiempo es lo que hay y no lo que puedo hacer para ayudar, Sakura me vuelves loco.- Sasuke me toma de la cintura fuertemente levantándome de un solo movimiento, su frente choca con la mía, su aliento se mezcla con el Mío, tengo miedo ... pero no de Sasuke, jamás podría tener miedo miedo, aunque jamás podría amarlo con la misma intensidad que amo a Itachi.

\- Sasuke bajame, no es correcto.- susurro cerrando los ojos, llenándome de sensaciones y conocidas para mi.

\- cuando ah sido correcto Sakura, lo amas a lo que me gusta de mí, habla y di que es mentira, habla y dime que no quiero, dime que no necesitas mis caricias, Sakura no se trata de lo correcto oh lo incorrecto , Me vuelves loco, amalo un el pero pierdete en deseo por mi.-

Sus labios chocan con los míos bruscamente,mis manos se enredan en su cuello,la respiración se vuelve escasa,un hormigueo abrumador recorre mi cuerpo,enredo mis piernas por instinto alrededor de su cintura,mi espalda choca abruptamente con la pared arrebatándome un pequeño gritó de dolor.

\- Deseo borrar todo rastro que dejó el sobre tu cuerpo,odio que te toque,odio que te bese,odio que te haga el amor .- murmura entre besos,una de sus manos viaja de mi trasero a mi entrepierna ,jadeo al sentir la intromisión de sus dedos,es doloroso después de pasar la noche con Itachi pero Sasuke hábilmente lo convierte en placer,no es correcto y nunca lo fue,pero nunca pude parar una vez que empezó todo.

Flashback

El eco de los gritos resuena en mis oído una y otra vez,cuantas chicas mueren al día en manos de estos animales,cuantas nobles vidas se pierden sólo por diversión,Itachi dice que es normal,que ellas no sufren el el proceso pero claramente esta equivocado,claramente trata de mentirme.

\- Sakura,cerezo mio deja de atormentarme por el infortunio de esas niñas y alegraré de tu suerte querida mía,tu eres mi pequeña flor de cerezo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase .- sus enormes manos sostienen con fuerza mi pequeño rostro,mis ojos se pierden dentro de sus posos negros,su mirada me provoca hormigueo incontrolable en todo mi ser,sus labios se posan gentilmente sobre los míos acelerando mi corazón de manera irracional.

\- ¡el es mi verdugo ! Y aún así me eh enamorado -

Mi cerebro me exige que lo odie,que reaccione ante tal crueldad,el no es el tipo bueno,el es un asesino,un monstruo,un hombre lobo,el es el lobo y yo su presa, mi cerebro me pide cordura pero mi corazón le grita desesperado que ya es tarde .

\- Itachi- Sama su hermano regreso,está herido,esos malditos pálidos lo lastimaron bastante,lo llevamos a su habitación Itachi-sama poco a poco está volviendo a su forma natural,necesitará barias puntadas .-

\- Manda a la manada a buscar al culpable lo quiero vivo para el amanecer,Sakura ve a buscar el botiquín y después dirigete a mi habitación...Kizame quiero al culpable, me encantaría ver el amanecer con el .- el rostro de Itachi se oscureció formando un tétrica sonrisa en su rostro mostrando al tiempo sus afilados colmillos,yo me solté de su agarre y corrí en busca del botiquín .

La cocina era bastante grande,llena de gavetas y estantes,carente de ventanas y luz,mis manos temblaban,sudaban,el miedo crecía dentro de mi,el hermano de Itachi,jamás lo había visto oh al menos no en el tiempo que llevo aquí, puede que sea igual de Madara oh incluso peor.

-¡maldicion ! - susurro cuando el botiquín se me cae al suelo esparciendo el contenido por el suelo- ¿ y si intenta comerme ? - .

La inseguridad es fuerte en mi,les tengo miedo a todos incluso a Itachi,pero que niña de catorce años no le tendría miedo a unos hombres adultos...a unos lobos hambrientos .

\- Maldita rata el amo Sasuke te esta esperando y tu estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo,eres tan inútil y asquerosa como el resto de las humanas,deseo que el amo Itachi se aburra de tu pronto y te asesine de la peor manera.- Kazame entro pateando todo en la cocina inclusive a mi,dos patadas directo al vientre,me apresuré a recoger las cosas y salí corriendo,escapando del maldito.

Tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar a mi destino,el aire perdido decido a las paradas regresaba a mi cuerpo poco a poco,las lágrimas se habían sacado,el valor de entrar se había esfumado,toque dudosa la puerta,rogando por que nunca atendieran mi llamado.

\- ¡entra ahora Sakura !.- el fruto preocupado de Itachi me dio el valor para entrar,mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbes al ver a un Muchacho tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que yo llenos de sangre,gritando de dolor,retorciéndose de un lado a otro.

\- ¿quien mierda es esa impura?.- susurro al notar mi presensia.

\- Eso no importa ahora ototo,ella te curara confía .-

Me acerqué nerviosa a la cama colocando el botiquín aún costado del joven.

\- no digas estupideces,no necesito la ayuda de una estúpida humana...yo sólo necesito regresar a mi forma de lobo y mis heridas se cerrarán solas. - el joven trato de levantarse inútilmente pues calló casi de inmediato al suelo,presa de sus heridas,Itachi corrió en su ayuda colocándolo nuevamente sobre la cama .

\- No digas estupideces apenas y puedes puedes hablar,esos malditos pálidos pagaran por esto,te juro que lo pagaran .-Itachi se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su pequeño hermano,para después acariciar su rostro con amor- Sakura limpia las heridas de Sasuke.

Fui corriendo por un balde agua al baño y tome un par de tollas ,me acerque a la cama nuevamente trepando en está para tener una mejor posición sobre Sasuke,moje una de las tollas y me acerqué a el,me sentía nerviosa,parecía que estaba loco al igual que el bastardo que me trajo aquí,el recuerdo de Madara me hizo dudar,las manos me temblaban,el cuerpo sudaba,los escalofríos me jodían el pulso.

\- Tranquila cerezo el no te morderá,no se lo permitiré .- Dicho eso me dispuse a limpiar las heridas de Sasuke,trataba de hacerlo con delicadeza aunque con sus movimientos bruscos me frustraba completamente el trabajo .

\- ¡hay eres una mocosa lenta ¡.- gritaba cada vez que lo tocaba

-Sasuke .- Itachi lo reprendía y le pedía que guardará silencio .

\- si no te apresuras te juro que te voy a comer .-

-Sasuke guarda silencio por favor .-

\- ¡maldita humana manos torpes !.-

\- ¡Sasuke ! Sakura está haciendo un muy buen trabajo tu eres el maldito pendejo aquí,cierra de una vez tu puta boca oh yo mismo limpiaré tus jodidas heridas .-

\- jodete onii-san,tu ,tu humana y los malditos palidos jodanse .-

\- ya limpie las heridas ahora sólo tengo que suturar las que están más profundas pero para eso necesito que el niño no se mueva .-

\- ¿aquien mierda le dices niño ? Yo soy tres mil años más grande que tu mocosa impura .- bufé molesta,el tipo podía ser un Adonis de ensueño inmortal,hombre lobo,carnívoro y el cuento pero era un niño llorón,desinfecte los utensilios y me preparé para suturar,mi madre había sido una de las mejores parteras del pueblo y ella me había enseñado a mi y a Ino los primeros auxilios,entre otras cosas .

\- por favor no te muevas o te lastimaré aún más de lo que ya estás .-

\- Aleja esa maldita aguja de mi cuerpo,Itachi dile a tu jodida mascota que se aleje .-

\- ignoralo pequeña,continúa tu labor .- me limpie el sudor y perfore rápidamente su piel con fuerza .

\- ¡AAAHHH! MALDITA PERRA ASQUEROSA,TE ARRANCARE EL CUELLO DE UN MALDITO MORDISCO .-

\- ¡quieres callarte de una buena vez ! El único perro mugroso aquí eres tú,ve como vienes a casa ,todo lastimado y lleno de lodo,eres estúpido oh que, estas heridas pudieron haber infectado ¿ y entonces que ?,hubieras muerto pedazo de tonto,miles y miles de años de experiencia para que ¿eh? ,eres tonto y por lo que veo lento,mira que dejar que los "palidos " lo que sean te masacraran así.- le grite frustrada,el me miró sorprendido y me dejó terminar mi trabajo sin volver a quejarse.

\- tu mascota es linda onee-san .- dijo al fin cerrando los ojos .

\- no soy una mascota,mi nombre es Sakura...Sakura ...- acaricie por cuestión de segundos su rostro.

\- si, hueles a Sakura.- murmuró antes de perderse en un profundo sueño .

\- Listo,sólo necesita descansar,no conozco la forma!a en que los lobos se curan así que supongo que estará bien .-

\- No te enamores de el Sakura,tu eres mía y sólo mía .-

\- ¿que ?

\- lo que oíste Sakura,tu eres sólo mía entendiste .- Itachi se acercó a mí bruscamente obligándome a recostarme sobre el colchón,se puso sobre mi a horcajadas aplastando por completo mi cuerpo.- tu eres sólo mía,así que no te atrevas a enamorarte de mi hermano.-

\- no podría... Jamas lo haría .- susurré al sentir su falo duro en mi entrepierna .

\- bien,iré a solucionar el problema que ocasionó mi pequeño y estupido hermano,tu Quedate aquí cuidando de el,cuando vuelva te demostraré quien es tu único dueño .- me dio un salvaje beso para salir rápidamente de la habitación dando un fuerte portaso tras de sí .

Me giré para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke,su rostro era realmente lindo a pesar de las heridas,su torso desnudo lo hacía lucir realmente sexy,como los actores de las películas famosas que tanto me gustaban,lleve mi mano tímidamente hasta su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo .

\- no podría enamorarme de ti porque mi corazón ya le pertenece por completo a Itachi,eres lindo pero eso no basta .- mis pupilas comenzaron a pesar,el suave aroma que desprendía del cuerpo de Sasuke me hizo sentir segura y sin darme cuenta me rendí al sueño,llevándome conmigo la bella imagen de Sasuke .

\- hey pequeña cerezo,Humana loca,desierta .- mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal,le voz suave de un hombre me regresaba ala realidad,pesadamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el registro de Sasuke más cerca de lo correcto .

\- ¿que...que crees que haces? ,¿porque estas sobre mi ? - mis piernas estaban completamente abiertas con Sasuke entre ellas,el sujetaba mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro .

\- nada solo quería admirarte más de cerca,eres una niña bastante linda,¿cuantos años tienes humana ? .- pregunto hundiendo su nariz en el mi cuello olfateando como si de un perro se tratase.

\- no hagas eso...me provocas cosquillas, tengo ...catorce años,cumpliré quince años en un par de meses...aaahhh quieres ya parar de olerme .- ordene completamente sonrojada,un extraño casquillo despertó por abajo de mi ombligo haciéndome sentir extraña,era el mismo cosquilleo que sentía cuando Itachi tocaba mi cuerpo .

\- eres una pequeña niña,tan inocente,tan pura,tan hermosa eres una presa irresistible,aún con todo el olor de mi hermano sobre ti ...yo puedo distinguir su exótico aroma,eres deliciosa Sakura,simplemente deliciosa .- susurro a mi oído pasando lentamente la lengua sobre está.

\- ¡para ya , me haces cosquillas !.-

-¿ sientes cosquillas aquí Sakura ? .- bajo su mano libre hasta legar a mi zona intima, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera .

\- sii...ahora para,Sasuke esto no es correcto, yo amo a Itachi ...para .-

\- yo no te estoy diciendo oh pidiendo que no lo ames querida,ama a mi hermano con todo tu corazón y entregate a el eso por mi,Sakura esto no es correcto y nunca lo sera ...pero ya no podré parar,mi hermano te ama ...pero yo te deseo...y tu a mi,se que no es correcto pero nunca lo será .

Fin del flashback .

Abrí los ojos de golpe,Sasuke entraba en mi una y otra vez,su falo llenaba por completo mi ser,tan duro,tan grueso,mi espalda no paraba de chocar contra la pared debido a las bruscas estocadas de mi compañero,sus manos estrujaban fuertemte mis glúteos desnudos,abriéndolos para su comodidad,era alucinante,Siempre fue así,no lo amo ni el a mi pero el deseo que sentimos el uno por el otro es enloquecedor,obsesivo,enfermo,incorrecto .

\- para ya Sasuke ...aaahh..para .- susurré cerca de su odio .

\- quieres que pare ahora cerezo...¿quieres eso ?.- sus jadeos me excitaban aún más,moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación,aferrando aún más mi agarre a su cuello .

\- alguien podría venir ...Sasuke ...esto se está saliendo de control .-

\- tranquila Sakura,nadie viene a la cocina, todo está bien,eres tan exquisita,¡ Dios ! No resistirse más tiempo,sigues estando tan apretada.- acelero sus movimientos de cadera llevándome al éxtasis total después de un par de movimientos más, Sasuke aprisionó mis labios para así ahogar mis gemidos.

\- ahora es mi turno Sakura.- rápidamente me bajo y me acorraló entre la pared y el,mi espalda Cochabamba con su pecho,mi respiración era acelerada ,mis piernas temblaban y mi interior seguía ardiendo en deseo por el,Sasuke apoyo ambas manos por encima de mi cabeza al tiempo que me penetraba ferozmente.

\- ¡Sa...Sasuke!.-

\- no hagas ruido Sakura,cierra los ojos y dejate llevar.

Se bien que lo que hago esta mal pero lo disfruto,disfruto el amor salvaje de Itachi al igual que el del incontrolable de Sasuke, ellos son hermanos y eso lo hace parecer peor pero que sean hermanos para mi lo hace más excitante,más placentero,te temo a Itachi pero me siento segura con Sasuke,es confuso pero me encanta.

"- _En la casa del lobo no pueden existir secretos .- "_ _._

Las palabras de Sasuke reviven en mi cabeza, el tiene razón,no pueden existir los secretos en su casa,en su techo pero ...

\- ¡aaahhh! Sakura,Dios - El líquido seminal de Sasuke me llena como siempre,tan caliente tan espeso,tan diferente al de Itachi .

\- tengo la solución perfecta para el secreto .-

\- shhh, arreglaré la ropa Kizame viene .- Sasuke se aparte de mi rápidamente arreglándose las ropas en el proceso,entiende un par de inciensos para después recargarse en una de las paredes alejadas a mi.

\- Rata asquerosa Itachi-sama te está buscando como loco ¿que diablos está pasando aquí ? .-

\- ¿de que mierda hablas kizame ? .- Sasuke pregunta con indiferencia enfrascándose nueva!ente en su papel de lobo .

\- ¿porque estas cerca de la mascota de tu hermano ? , ¿porque apesta a sexo aquí ? .-

x.

\- estoy vigilando a la mocosa Kizame...no te atrevas a pensar mal de mi.-

\- yo no estoy pensando nada Sasuke-sama,simplemente digo lo que huelo y aquí mi señor pasó algo.-

\- lo que aquí paso oh no pasó no te incumbe Kizame .- Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente a Kizame mostrándole sus colmillos,la ropa de Sasuke comienza a rasgarse,sus manos se deforman a tal punto de volverse una enormes patas negras con afiladas garras,sus ojos se tiñen de rojo,Sasuke el humano desapareció dejando al hermoso lobo negro en su lugar .

\- tal vez a mi no me interese pero apuesto que a su hermano Itachi si .-

\- Atreveté a hablar y me conocerás maldito esclavo,Aquí no pasó nada,aquí no huele a nada y a Sakura la encontraste dormida,¿te quedó claro? .- Sasuke gruñó ferozmente levantando al pobre Kizame un metro o tal vez dos alejado del suelo .

\- si..si Señor yo encontré a la humana dormida .- balbuceó temeroso el hombre.

\- ahora vete a coger con una de las esclavas yo llevaré a Sakura con Itachi .- Sasuke soltó a Kizame provocando que estés se golpeara al caer ,se levantó rápidamente sin antes lanzarme una mirada llena de odio para después desaparecer entre los pasillos infinitos del búnker.

Sasuke me miró aún convertido en lobo,yo me acerqué a el y acaricie su suave pelaje negro tan diferente al blanco de Itachi,cuán diferentes pueden llegar a ser los hermanos .

\- vamos el te debe estar esperando .-

\- ¿no cambiaras de forma ?.- le pregunté caminado aún lado de el .

\- no , no hasta ver que ustedes están seguras con el .- ese simple gesto me arrebato una enorme sonrisa.

\- gracias Sasuke-kun . -

-mhp ,ahora dime cual es tu plan .-

\- bueno tu dijiste que en la casa del lobo no hay secretos cierto.-

\- si eso dije .-

\- bueno pues ...el bosque no es del lobo .-

-¿quien dice que no? - la voz de Itachi detrás de nuestro sorprendió mucho, me giró rápidamente y lo vi ahí, un par de metros de nosotros en su forma de lobo, furioso.

\- Mi pequeña niña el bosque también es del lobo ... ¿acaso quieres escapar de mi? , Acaso finge perderte en el bosque, ¿en mi bosque?


End file.
